Pidamos Otra
by Ale-chan
Summary: Un pequeño momento en la vida de Death Mask y Camus. Un par de tragos y una tranquilidad rara vez encontrada. O.o No Yaoi!


**Pidamos Otra**

-"¿Qué mierda es esto?"

Una gruesa voz retumbó en las cuatro paredes del bar, alzándose del griterío de todos los presentes. Tan sorpresiva fue esa pregunta que Camus, curioso, alzó el rostro. Se sintió nervioso cuando reconoció al dueño de tan pendencieras palabras. Se encorvó y trató de ocultarse entre las sombras de sus cabellos. ¿Tal vez no lo había visto?

-"Vaya, vaya…"- Escuchó la sonrisa en sus labios y en sus pies pudo sentir la vibración del suelo cada que daba un paso hacia él. –"Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí."

-"Buenas noches, Cáncer."

-"Ah, muy buenas, por lo que veo. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? No pensé que fueras de esos que disfrutan de los tragos."

-"Honestamente, me sorprende que pensaras cualquier cosa de mí."- El banco a su lado rechinó, dándole paso al Santo de Cáncer quien se sentó en él.

-"Lo pienso. Pienso que eres aburrido pero, a fin de cuentas es algo ¿no?"- Alzó su dedo índice, solicitando un trago. –"Es más de lo que pienso de muchos otros. ¿Ya viste lo que sirven en el menú? Pura mierda. La comida griega es una mierda. ¡Lo que es no saber usar las especias! Creen que con echar un trozo de carne salada al fuego ya tienen un banquete. Para ser la cuna de la civilización, tienen comportamientos muy incivilizados. ¡Y las hierbas! ¡No me hagas empezar con sus hierbas! A todo le echan cosa verde. Es terrible, terrible. Extraño tanto a Taormina. La gente era estúpida pero de esa hay en todos lados; es la comida lo que extraño ¿ves? Salute! Esa sí era buena comida."- Se escurrió en la superficie de la barra. –"¿Tú sabes lo que es el orégano, Acuario? ¡Seguro! ¡Eres francés, ¿no?! Los franceses sí que saben cocinar."- Recibió con las manos abiertas un pequeño vaso con anís.

-"Sé lo que es el orégano."- Aclaró. –"Pero no sé más. En cuanto a lo de Francia… ese país no me convence del todo. La dejé tan joven que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella. Francia fue sólo..."- Inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda. –"El punto de origen."

Cáncer no disimuló una estridente risa. Incluso se atrevió a darle una palmada a la espalda a Acuario. Terminó el espectáculo tomando su licor de un solo trago, tosió un par de veces y gruñó.

-"Anisetta! Anisetta!"- Repitió. –"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me dieron en lugar de anisetta? ¡Mierda, eso es lo que me dieron! ¿Qué no tienen algo decente por aquí?"- Acercó tanto su rostro a Camus que éste pudo reconocer el amargo olor del alcohol saliendo por su boca. –"¿Tú que tomas?"

-"Wodka."

-"¿Está bueno?"

-"Es tolerable."

-"¡Bah! ¡No importa! No tomo eso. Me hace sudar. ¡Como cerdo!"

-"Los cerdos no sudan."

-"¡Pues como alguna otra bestia, entonces!"- En consecuencia, pidió otro trago de anís. –"Tuve un día terrible y ni siquiera puedo relajarme con un trago decente. ¡Es una calamidad!"

-"No te creía tan melodramático, Cáncer."

-"Ah… ¿no? Lo soy. Lo soy. Tú también lo eres. Por eso bajaste aquí. No querías ser visto, ¿verdad? O, más bien, no quieres que alguien te encuentre. Yo igual. Este es un buen lugar para esconderse. Aunque lo que sirvan sea pura mierda. ¿Sabes qué es lo que extraño más? Lo más simple. Las pastas. No hay buena pasta por aquí. No. Sólo hay verduritas ridículas. Berenjena… yo digo que si algo es de color morado es porque alguien allá arriba no quiere que comamos de ella. ¿No te parece?"

Acuario rió suavemente, aceptando internamente su derrota ante el hombre con el que nunca había cruzado palabra y con quien ahora platicaba como si fuese su amigo de toda la vida.

-"Es cierto. A mí tampoco me gusta la berenjena."

-"¿Ya ves? Te lo digo. La berenjena fue hecha para los animales."- Tronó los huesos de sus dedos. –"Hace frío. ¡Aquí nunca hace frío pero cuando lo hace es terrible! Ya me duelen los huesos."- Un trago más y otro vaso volteado hacia abajo. –"Pidamos otra, Acuario, que la noche es joven y no hay nada más qué hacer."- Alzó un nuevo vaso y se lo ofreció a su acompañante, quien aceptó la invitación y se unió al brindis. –"Por las noches aburridas."

-"Por las noches aburridas."

-"He acordado una historia divertida… deja recuerdo cómo empezaba. La escuché por ahí, de un pobre mocoso que se cayó a los túneles subterráneos. Espera…"- Y se perdió en murmullos.

Cuando Death Mask finalmente ordenó sus ideas y comenzó a hablar, Camus lo escuchó con atención.

Por esa noche parecía correcto.

Por una noche pretenderían que lo extraño era lo habitual.

**Comentario de la Autora:** ... De hecho la berenjena es parte importante de la cocina italiana... pero DM no sabe eso ¿ne? XD En Grecia también cocinan con orégano pero su comida es mucho más sencilla que la italiana. Por eso puse a DM así de loquito (y porque ya está, ne?). Ahora... ¿por qué están en el bar? Beh... tengo una idea pero no le di importancia porque quería que el fic mismo mostrara una plática 'sin importancia'. Extraordinariamente ordinaria, como quien dice.

¡Fic dedicado a Kari-sama!

Este fic fue inspirado por una escena entre dichos personajes en el foro de Yume wo SSY. Nos pareció una buena escena y me impulsó hacer algo con ella. Claro que el asunto se simplificó mucho pero no me atreví a hacer nada más... n.n Espero te haya gustado. ¡Mil gracias por todo!


End file.
